User blog:Percyno6/New Wiki Rules
Starting August 1, 2016, there will be several new rules and changes to the TWRC Wikia. Be sure to carefully look. Subscriber & View Count Starting August 1, 2016, a new user will need 100 subscribers to be added to the active members page on the Wiki. If you already have 75-99 subscribers and are on the active members page, you will be grandfathered claused as an active member. Basically, you will stay an active member. Another rule change is you need at least 100 subscribers and 1,000 views to keep count of the amount of subscribers and/or views of your channel on the user page. Wiki Naviagtor While I haven't received many complaints about this, the Wiki Navigator will be getting a much need change in the Active Members list and possibly Former Members list. The rule of "To be on the Wikia navigator, you need to have 250 or more subscribers" is no more. Instead, we will be coming up with a way to feature the most users we possibly can. The Wiki unfortunatly doesn't have enough room to feature every year from 2007-2016 under the Active Members navigation. We will hopefully find a better way to work this out in the near future. Dropbox I see plenty of times where a user will say "I have 75 subscribers, can I be added to the active members list." We will be coming up with a way for users to let everyone know they reached now 100 subscribers a better way. Most likely we will make a page where a user can put two links. One with the wiki page of their channel and another with their YouTube channel links. Once you have been approved by an admin, you will be added to the active members list. If you make a series, be sure to include the series name along with the year made when adding your page. The top of the page will have an example of what to do for this. Multiple Edits We will be working on the multiple edits to one page by one person at one time. This usually comes with categories where someone adds categories after they already made an edit to the page. This breaks one of the rules and we will be looking to crack down on it. I've done it before where I forget an edit after I made a big change, but if someone consistantly makes multiple edits at once, we will be giving out a warning followed by a strike if it continues to happen. Monthly Checkup At the end of every month, we will be going through the Active Members list and removing any user(s) who no longer fit the criteria to be an active member. Final Thoughts Many of these changes have been thought about for awhile. If/when more changes are made, I'll be sure to make an announcement. Feel free to leave any questions you have for me here or send them to me on the wiki. I always am checking the Wiki, so I'll be sure to respond. Thank you to everyone who views the wiki and helps with any edits! Category:Blog posts